Two Sides Of The Star
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: Valentine's Day! ...And Sunset and Twilight are eagerly looking forward to spend the day with their boyfriends! Although, one of them may or may not feel up to it. Sunjack/Twistar. Rated T for language. One-shot.


**AN: Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy this mess!**

* * *

T'was a wonderful morning at Canterlot High.

Early morning, students buzzed around the vast hallways in eager chatter. That is to say, moreso on the female side of things, whereas one can spot few boys here and there expressing weary groans and yawns amidst all the excitement. Some from tiredness, but others stemming from what special holiday it was to incite such loud activity.

Valentine's Day.

Or, in Sunset's mind, Hearts and Hooves Day.

The cheerful teen ventured down one active corridor in search for her friends, no doubt they were just as thrilled over today as she was... Well, perhaps one of them, with the exception of Pinkie Pie. That girl was always excited over every special occasion. And speaking of that one other person who had every right to be excited as she was, Sunset spotted said friend just leaving the girls' bathroom, quickly calling out.

"Twilight!"

The glasses-adorned teenager swerved her head with a surprised smile to the waving red-yellow-haired girl, the latter catching up with a warm grin. "Good morning Sunset!" Twilight eagerly responded, followed with a certain canine's head poking out from the lavender teen's bagpack and chirping over her shoulder.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Sunset!"

The addressed pony-turned-human smirked. "You too Spike." Before directing her focus back to Twilight. "Guessing you're as excited as I am about today, huh?"

The intelligent bookworm nodded, looking quite pleased from the prospect. "It'll be the first time I genuinely celebrated the holiday, that's for certain."

"Heh, then you'll be in for a treat." At the sheepish expression, Sunset warmly placed a hand on Twilight's shoulder with a placating smile. "It's fine to be nervous. Truth is, it'll be a real first experience for me too."

At that humoured confession, Twilight blinked. "You never enjoyed Valentine's Day either? But what about Flash?"

At that reference, Sunset shrugged with a meek humourous grin. "I was... Busy focusing on other matters every holiday to properly celebrate it back then." She was preoccupied with ruining other's Valentine's for the fun of it, but that was all in the past now. "Luckily we both get to have proper enjoyment out of the holiday." Followed with a knowing glint in Sunset's cerulean eyes. "I wonder what Stardust planned for you both."

"I think it's gonna be great!" Spike perked up with enthusiasm. "Whatever he has planned is gonna be worth it!"

Purple cheeks brightening in rosy pink, Twilight was always easy to fluster. The glasses-wearing teenager looked away with a shy, yet pleased smile. "So do I..." She confessed quietly, meekly glancing back to her best friend. "Just as I ponder what Jack has intended for you two. I'm sure it'll be wonderful."

Sunset giggled lightly, unable to hide the faintest of blushes on her dark yellow features. "I know it'll be." The student affirmed, idly looking around. "Though knowing my oh-so considerate special somebody, it'll probably be a large box of chocolates... With half of them 'mysteriously' missing." Twilight shared her chuckles, before Sunset inquired. "Have you seen them at all this morning?"

Twilight shook her head. "They won't arrive just yet. Stardust texted me this morning, saying he and Jack are off correcting another imbalance which just appeared recently in town."

"Oh..." Sunset's face deflated, and Twilight sympathized. But the teen was quick to compose herself with a wry grin. "Guess not even a day to celebrate with your partner will stop them from saving the world. Should we go help them?"

Twilight gave a knowing smile. "Stardust insisted that they could handle it by themselves, and that we shouldn't have to worry about them on this special day." A brief glance to her wristwatch. "We should head to class. Our friends are probably there by now."

The other teen nodded, throwing her friend a bemused smirk as they walked down to Biology. "Leaving those two by themselves? I think that's every cause to worry."

Spike chortled over Twilight's shoulder. "Yeah, those two can't do anything without either of you!" Prompting both teenagers to exchange fond chuckles.

* * *

"Whoa! Jesus Christ man, take it easy!"

Stardust was too preoccupied to acknowledge that comment made by his older-younger self, handstanding and flipping backwards away from his opponent and standing upright. A dark beam of concentrated magic aimed his way, the golden teenager with ruffled dark brown hair, shaved facial features and glowing golden eyes blocked the azure magic, assisted by a sword-like structure of magic produced from his elbow and extending beyond his hand. The focused teeth-grit man retaliated with a ball of energy thrown right back at his foe, eliciting a feminine roar from the dangerous opponent.

"Some Valentine's Day, huh?!" Jack commented from the side, the shorter teenager helping the terrified crowd flee in an orderly fashion with quick motions. The younger but mentally older man sounded both amused and exhausted, and who could blame him?

Fighting an otherworldly creature at eight in the morning? These two could barely stay awake at seven!

Stardust grunted while positioning himself. "To be honest." He retorted with snark. "None could really compare this to their own Valentine's event. Preventing an-" Blocked another attack. "- Imbalance!" His yellow sword beams produced from both arms twirled and swung, knocking back all other assaults to carefully isolated spots. Stardust growled. "For God's sake, she's not even suppose to be here!"

"She doesn't even exist!" Jack exclaimed in equal frustration, pulling out hesitant hands of people cowering under the tables by the food court. The battle was currently taking place in the town mall, of all locations. The glasses-wearing realistic-looking teenager hastily guided panicking parents and children from the court, where the battle was currently taking spot in. Stardust was swift to make sure no onslaught of magic would hit the fleeing bystanders.

From atop the court, glaring with gleeful disdain at the two whom oppose her, Midnight Rarity chuckled with open contempt. From behind the much darker, malicious pony version of their friend the black hole of imbalance opened wide and ready to consume all around it. A split-second to glance at the offensive existence of that instability set Stardust's lips firm.

"We need to close that imbalance quickly."

"We still have to evacuate the citizens!"

"Then hurry the fuck up!" Followed with Stardust being knocked back against a table, Midnight's gleeful laughter echoing within the interior of the war torn mall.

"Impatient brat..." Jack grumbled with rolled eyes, his handheld sonic device emitting a humming frequency and unlocking closed doors trapping citizens in a fast food place. He immediately stepped back from the crowd pouring out my ants and fleeing towards the nearest exits, moving onto the next while calling out. "You're not seriously having trouble over there, are you?!"

A frustrated growl was the first reply. "She's not exactly easy to handle, Jack!"

"She's a subpar version of Nightmare Moon! Child's play!"

"The imbalance is making her stronger asshole!"

Jack rolled his eyes, opening the next locked doors for the encased people inside to leave. Meanwhile, Stardust was having buckets of fun dancing across the food court, tables and chairs to avoid the levitating objects and energy blasts courtesy of the dark mare. Nightmare Rarity then proceeded to chuckle once ducking a flung chair. "Darling, we truly must inspect your taste in attire. It's simply... _Hideous!"_

"Fuck!" Was all Stardust could emit from suddenly be hung upside-down in the air, carelessly allowing two controlled ribbons to grab his ankles and suspend him upwards. Before the villainous mare could prepare the final blow-

She screamed. Loudly.

And Stardust took advantage by his other self's helping hand, cutting off the ribbons with swift magic strikes and landing with a palm on a clean table, leaping onto the ground. Nightmare Rarity hissed and snarled in agony by the sonic waves assaulting her pony ears specifically, Jack a few feet away raising his custom sonic screwdriver aimed and buzzing in the fallen unicorn's direction. Taking the opportunity, Stardust twirled his body around with a chopping motion downwards, a wave of vertical energy headed her way.

"Balance Crescendo!"

And the battle was already won. Nightmare Rarity had little time to act from the attack hitting her head-on and flinging the hapless mare back through the hole where she emerged from. "Now Stardust!" Jack called out, and his younger self didn't need to be told twice, connecting through the internal stream of balance magic itself and 'gripping' onto the edges of the black hole, rendering it sewn shut in just a matter of seconds.

With the only repercussions in the form of a wind of explosion, knocking both men on their arses and sending various objects flying. A few seconds after that, still silence... The mall quiet and empty with the exceptions of their breathing.

"...Another happy success." Jack perked up cheerfully, prompting Stardust to roll his eyes - golden reverting back to a hazel hue - with a weary smile.

"Yep..." And made himself stand upwards, walking over to assist his alternate self. "Just another day of kicking the asses of villains being summoned by unstable black holes. We need a raise; Starswirl isn't paying us enough for this."

Jack accepted the offered hand, standing up with help. "Mmhm. Also fighting villains who don't even exist in the proper canon- I mean timelines." And both traded humoured grins, the threat being over enough to share good-natured amusement. Both then gazed around the ruined mall, raising tired eyebrows with Jack's hands on his own waist. "And here I was hoping to spend the morning with my Valentine's..."

Stardust shrugged. "There's still time. We've only missed..." He inspected his mobile. "What, one class? If we hurry, we can reach the next one before we're too late. I imagine Twilight wouldn't want to be delayed for so long..."

"Pft, yeah. Imagine missing her first Valentine's with her first boyfriend. As if Twilight hasn't been through enough." Something then peaked the glasses-wearing shorter teen from the corner of his eye. "...Excuse me for a moment. I just thought of the perfect greeting card for my own wonderful girlfriend..."

* * *

"Report card... Report card... Oh, here we go." Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes from the mail delivered to her locker, inspecting the pink envelopes with disdain. "Pink, of course, because they think I'm _that_ girly." It'd be surprising for the star athlete, after all, not to have her own admirers on this special occasion.

"Ooooooh, strawberry-scented cards!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed gleefully, whiffing the edges of her sent envelopes with a blissful grin. "How do they know?!"

"Pretty sure that's 'cause they were sent to ya _from_ yerself, Pinkie." Applejack commented with a humoured smirk, vaguely regarding her own letters from admirers in disinterest. "Honestly if they tried too hard to make these cards sound like me again..."

"Now now darling, we shouldn't be so ungrateful." Rarity chimed in, wearing a satisfied smile at the bag of admirer letters dropped by her own closed locker and thoroughly inspected one colourful envelope decorated with glitter picked out from the bag. "I find it bold for boys to step forward and confess their appreciation for a girl especially on a wondrous day celebrated for spreading affections!"

Rainbow rolled her eyes. "You're only saying that because you're admired by almost every single boy in school, Rarity!"

Applejack snorted, concurring with a wry smile. "You'd certainly be changin' yer tune if that wasn't the case, sugarcube."

Rarity scoffed in good-nature, hands on hips. "There is nothing wrong with indulging yourself to the admiration of others, girls." And directed her focus of interest on the quiet Sunset, whom was idly looking through cover to cover of her arrived envelopes. "And it appears I am not the only one with a great deal of admirers."

Sunset smirked. "Afraid these are all from the same person, Rarity, if the handwriting's anything to go by." And stated out-loud what each address said. "'Hello Beautiful,' 'Hello Gorgeous,' 'Hello Walking Hot Topic Ad,' 'Hello Goddess Among Us...'"

"Well gee." Rainbow rolled her eyes. "I wonder who they could be from. The same guy who calls Sunset those things every waking moment?" While the others shared amused expressions and said pony-turned-teen grinned sheepishly. "Speaking of the little guy, shouldn't he be here right now?"

"'Little?' I think you've been too focused on my looks to appreciate my size, Rainbow Dash."

Followed with multiple groans and Fluttershy's quiet sigh, the latter's younger but ridiculously tall brother swaggering over to the group of girls with a punchable flirtatious smile the athlete's way. Rainbow immediately shrunk back in distaste from the boy leaning against her locker with a playful wide grin.

"I see you got my letter, I hope you appreicate all the effort went into it." Applejack and Sunset traded glances. Knowing Zephyr Breeze, probably barely any effort. "I'm sure it'll be more than enough than the poor, heart-stricken boys whom have sent you these other mediocre love letters with no chances of earning your affections."

Fluttershy quickly stepped in at Rainbow's flinch. "Erm, Zephyr-"

"No need to be embarrassed, dear sister!" The yellow-haired pale green teen announced with a voice loud enough to attract all the people in the hallway's attention. "Your friend here will be in safe, reliable hands this Valentine's!" And leaned down to the blue athlete's face with a knowing grin. "So, will I be expecting my Valentine's gift now or...?"

Rainbow opened her mouth to retort, but what came out wasn't her own voice. "Yeah, my fist up your anus if you continue bothering my friend."

Zephyr froze, that slimy confident expression dropping to apprehensive nervousness from the familiar unamused voice. The whiny boy groaned, turning around to the arms-crossed older man in the dark blue coat, black jeans and bright blue buttoned-up shirt adorning a stern look. "Come on Stardust! Can't you just let me have this one time-?"

"Four seconds until you're the next dissected experiment for Science class. One-" And Zephyr was already gone like the wind, prompting the gold man's rolled eyes and walking over to one specific girl.

Fluttershy smiled in appreciation by the interruption. "Thank you for preventing Zephyr from getting into anymore trouble, Stardust."

"I figured you wouldn't appreciate watching him getting his ass handed on a silver platter by Rainbow or I." Said rainbow-haired teen smirked alongside him, before Stardust addressed Fluttershy fully. "I'm guessing you got no cards today?"

"Um... Not really...?"

"Figures..." And Fluttershy found herself blinking in earnest surprise from the envelope presented right before her eyes, slowly grasping it in stunned awe. "It's not out of pity, but I don't see why all your other friends should be admired with you as the exception."

Rarity, Sunset, Applejack and Pinkie all smiled widely at the touching gestures, Fluttershy too busy blushing red and stammering to make a response. Stardust then ignored Rainbow's smirk in favouring of regarding his own girlfriend's raised brow.

"...What? It's out of friendship. I thought you'd approve."

"That's not... Never mind." Twilight dismissed, walking up to her tall man with a hesitant grin. "So... Happy Valentine's Day, Stardust."

Stardust glanced down to the books pressed against her chest, back to her adorably meek features. The perfect image of a shy nerd experiencing romance. He smirked back with a nod. "Happy Valentine's Day love. Sorry for being late, but you know how things are..."

His girlfriend immediately shook her head for reassurance. "It's completely fine. I understand what you and Jack have an obligation to do... I'm just glad you're here now." And Stardust returned that loving smile, expressing such affections in school only around Twilight and no one else.

Applejack then looked to the side when the other boy was mentioned. "Speakin' of Jack, he not here with ya Star?"

"He's a bit delayed dealing with something at the matter. He'll join us soon." He tried hard not to smirk at Sunset's furrowed brow to that disappointing answer. But Twilight caught Stardust's attention again with a light clear throat.

"So..." Twilight began, maintaining her nervous wide grin. "Do you... Have any ideas of how we're gonna spend this wondrous occasion...?"

"...Not particularly." Stardust shrugged with indifference, to Twilight's visibly deflated reaction.

"Oh..." Before the glasses-wearing teen perked up again in attempt to keep the holiday spirit around. "That's okay, we can think of something together later."

"...Maybe." He shrugged again, to Twilight's perplexed blinking. "Listen, I'm a bit tired from today's battle okay? I may not be up to celebrating the day right now."

"O-Oh, I see..." Stardust feigned ignorance to the growing disapproving stares of the girls around the two, especially the eavesdropping other students. "W-Well, at least we have the whole day ahead of us to think up something! Should we head to class then, the next bell will ring any moment now."

Stardust rolled his eyes to that, turning around with a disgruntled attitude. "Ah yes, History. I can't wait to hear more inaccurate details and events which will have no real impacting on my growing life." And walked off leaving a stunned and disappointed Twilight and friends, Applejack placing a hand on her friend's shoulder before they all proceeded to fall.

"Wow, you'd think he'd at least change his attitude just for today..." Sunset heard Rainbow Dash mutter in disdain, that quirking a small smile herself. But before the bacon-haired teen could pursue her friends to class-

"Pardon me ma'am." Came a voice far too similar to Stardust's, but the inflation couldn't be anymore different. "I'm searching for my girlfriend and was wondering if you could point me in the right direction."

Sunset whirled around, facing the casually smirking boy about her height leaning one shoulder against a locker and hand behind his back, the barest presence of flowers sticking out from behind the playful man. Wearing glasses with pale pink skin, full but neat beard, a bigger nose and smaller eyes in contrast to the world around him, and in definite contrast to his other gold counterpart. A patterned shirt of black and grey, blue jeans and black shoes.

Sunset matched the expression, playing along with crossed arms and a perked brow. "I might. Could you provide me a description of this lucky young woman?"

"I'm afraid I'd be the lucky one in this case, but sure." Jack pretended to ponder. "Hmm... Well she has the appearance of a Goddess, for starters. She's a million times more beautiful than her own namesake. Gorgeous hair, breathtaking smile, heartmelting cerulean eyes... _Fantastic_ sass and personality. Rings any bells?"

"Hmm... Not a one I'm afraid." Despite the rapidly growing pinkness on Sunset's flattered cheeks, her own smile widening with every heartwarming compliment her way. "Are you sure you aren't simply exaggerating about this girl?"

"Did I also mention she's too modest and humble for her own good, though that's part of why she's so amazing as a person?"

"Sounds like you hold her in high esteem?"

"She's my every reason to live, and put up with the bullshit of this world." And the bouquet of daisies was presented before the beaming teenage girl. "If you find her, could you please hand her these? Tell her they're an apology for me being so late to school and not spending the first morning worshiping her angelic presence."

Graciously accepting the lovely gift, Sunset maintained a humoured smile at the wonderful compliments and playful exchange. "May I have her name, or do you have a tendency to address her with other things?"

"In many cases; 'Beautiful,' 'Gorgeous' and 'Goddess.' My personal favourite is 'Jailbait.'" Sunset couldn't help but shake her head with a wide grin, whereas Jack lightly grasped her free hand and brought the yellow knuckles to his lips. "But for today, my greeting is 'Happy Valentine's Day, my love.'"

Sunset tilted her head, smiling blissfully at the gesture from her loving boyfriend. "My own return greeting would be 'Happy Hearts and Hooves Day, Jack.'"

"I know... And it's oh so fucking stupid."

She snorted, lightly smacking his arm with rolled playful eyes. "Hush you." Before grinning pleasantly at the flowers and taking a whiff, reveling in the lovely scent. "Haven't run into too much trouble, I hope?"

"Nah. Just a mediocre boss fight and one imbalance. No one was hurt."

"Thank goodness." Another regard to the daisies followed with the yellow teen's smirk and remark. "You know, if I was still a pony, I would be eating these instead."

"...Hot."

Sunset shook her head, exhaling in quiet affection. "But I love them anyway... Thank you Jack." That seemed to brighten up his expression a thousand times more, to Sunset's adoration. Yes, she had a feeling this will be a good day. "Will this also be a good opportunity to ask what you've been up to with all the secrecy these past few days?"

"Nope." Jack grinned coyly. "But you're welcome to try."

Sunset huffed in mock-disappointment, keeping the bouquet close to her chest with a wry smile. "Worth a shot. Our friends are already heading to class. Shall we join them?"

Jack opened his mouth, probably to suggest they linger behind for a minute to catch up for lost time-

"Hey Sunset! Hey Jack!" Both heads turned towards the source of that chirpy voice, greeted with a leather-wearing teenager holding an envelope of his own. Flash grinned widely despite being in the presence of an ex and a boy who makes no restraint in hiding his dislike towards the guitar enthusiast. "Guess we're all celebrating Valentine's Day, huh?"

Sunset threw Jack a look before he could make any snark retort, sending Flash a friendly smile. "Good morning Flash." And idly glanced down at the clutched letter with a knowing smirk. "Princess Twilight?"

Flash flushed in affirmation, rubbing the back of his head shyly. "Yeah, figured she might appreciate it on a day like this."

"Don't even know if it's Hearts and Hooves Day in Equestria-"

Sunset elbowed her boyfriend to cease his muttering, maintaining a warm grin her ex's way. "I'm sure she'll love it Flash." The boy smiled in flattery, proceeding on his way to deliver before class officially began. The bacon-haired girl waited until her ex and good friend was around the corner before giving her current boyfriend a deadpan look. "Please don't poke fun at Flash today of all days."

"Did I say anything?"

"You were going to."

"I didn't say anything!"

"And I know you would." The back-and-forth bickering continued even with their arms around one another on the way to History.

* * *

"Oh, why thank you darling. It looks more exquisite." The blushing male teenager whom wandered over to their table nodded and made a hasty departure from Rarity's sweet words, the smiling fashioner accepting the gift box of chocolates... And promptly adding it to the growing pile of boxes on one end of the table.

Which Pinkie Pie was helpfully gorging herself into.

At her friend's stares, Rarity shrugged. "What? Too much calories will ruin my image. It's the thought that counts, after all."

Smirking, Sunset noted another friend's downcast expression and spoke up beside her. "You okay Twilight? You've been pretty down all morning."

Drawing everyone but the feasting Pinkie's attention, the glasses-wearing bookworm grinned sheepishly and waved off their concerns. "Oh it's nothing, nothing at all... Except..." Twilight relented, sighing with focus on her own tray of food. "It's just... This day isn't going as I hoped it would..."

"Mmm, white chocolate bits!"

Briefly smiling at the energetic girl's antics, Applejack spoke up in agreement. "Yeah, no kiddin'. Stardust ain't exactly been treatin' ya as he should, on _Valentine's Day._ Ya think he'd take a hint after seein' ya all doom and gloom last class."

"Especially when he gave Fluttershy a Valentine's card and not you, right in front of your face!" Rainbow's exclamation prompted said shy teen to duck her head. The star athlete gazed around with an outraged expression, scanning the large cafeteria. "Where is that coward? He owes us an explanation!"

"He said he had to check up on something before joining us." Twilight answered, still sounding just as depressed. Likely Rainbow's statements weren't helping in the matter. "He wouldn't share with me what it was, though."

Rarity scoffed. "Now he's keeping secrets again? That man is certainly getting an earful once he- Oh, thank you darling." Beaming another smile to a boy passing by and handing her another box of chocolates. Rarity waited until the newcomer was out of earshot before regarding the heart-shaped gift disappointingly. "You'd think one of them would give me flowers at least. It's as if they want to make me... Never mind." And discarded the box to Pinkie before continuing where she left off. "The point is, Stardust has no right to treat you so dismissively today of all days. At the very least, Jack has been giving Sunset the attention she deserves all morning."

"No kiddin'." Applejack snorted. "He was starin' at Sunset all class like a puppy to a bone. Stardust can learn a few things from 'is younger... Older self?" The farmer shook her head. "The point bein', there ain't no justifiable reasonin' as to why Stardust is barely spendin' any focus on Twilight."

Though the bacon-haired student was flushing a little by the Jack remark, Sunset was supportive enough to place a hand on her distraught friend's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure Stardust has his reasons. That imbalance he and Jack dealt with today could've made him exhausted. He does do the main fighting between them, remember?"

Few of the girls didn't seem convinced by that explanation. However, Fluttershy's remark caught them by surprise. "Maybe he's planning something."

Six heads swerved to the animal lover curiously. "Plannin' somethin'?" Applejack repeated.

"Uh-huh." Fluttershy nodded, happily clarifying through that soft tone. "He could be planning a date so special that he has to make sure it's all going perfect, for him and Twilight." Applejack, Rainbow and Rarity opened their mouths to retort... And then exchanged pondering glances.

This time, a mouthful Pinkie interjected. "Yeah! Stardust could be planning something superly duperly amazing that'll knock Twilight's feet off!"

"You really think that might be it?" The blushing lavender teen wondered out-loud, sounding distantly hopeful and relieved from the prospect. "A special date for him and I...?"

"For his sake, I hope so." Rarity commented off-handedly, now examining her fingernails. "Stardust never struck me as an expert romantic, despite his other version's tendency to treat us all like Princesses."

Rainbow snorted with a wide humoured smirk. "Yeah. Stardust is way too busy acting like a stern Dad to us instead of trying to be a good boyfriend." Rolling her pink eyes-

"'Trying to be a good boyfriend?'" An indignant voice interjected with rising octaves through every word. "Two things here, motherfuckers." And a gold hand landed not unkindly on Twilight's shoulder, startling the teen while Stardust glared firmly at the group. "One, who is it who has to clean up your messes time and time again and keep you all from getting into too much trouble? I thought so." The man took his spare seat beside Twilight. "Two, I more often than not have to be stressed out with correcting all these imbalances and fighting God knows how many villains from alternate universes to keep you all safe. So pardon me if I'm a little too tired to deal with your bullshit from time to time-"

"We get it." Rainbow rolled her eyes and leaned back nonchalantly, popping a grape into her mouth. "You're always tired and stressed and wished everyone would leave you alone. Isn't that your life story in a nutshell, Stardust?"

Twilight, sensing the internal fuming, quickly wrapped her hand around Stardust's in order to calm the beast within. The gold man huffed in response as opposed to lashing out at the star athlete and potentially ruining Valentine's Day for everyone with starting a massive foodfight, instead now eyeing the candy-filled end of the table in vague interest.

"Sorry I'm late..." He mumbled for Twilight to pick up on. "Just had check on something..."

Before the lavender teen could reassure him it was fine, Rarity intervened by leaning forward with intrigue. "Oh? Do tell what you've been 'checking up on.' I certainly hope it's worth the aggravation thus far."

Stardust quirked a confused brow the fashioner's way, inciting Applejack's scoff and Sunset to roll her eyes. Now Twilight attempted to diffuse the tension vocally. "I'm sure it is, and Stardust doesn't have to tell us if he doesn't want to." Going off from the hypothesis that, as Fluttershy had suggested, Stardust was intending something just for him and his hopeful girlfriend, allowing Twilight not to become too distraught after that reassurance herself.

Meanwhile, Fluttershy nodded in agreement with her friend added with a friendly smile the group's way. "So, how is everyone enjoying Valentine's Day thus far?"

"So far quite pleasant darling."

"It's alright I guess."

"Everyone else seems excited."

"I love it! These chocolates are scrumptious!"

"So far so good..."

"I'm having a good day so far."

"...Meh." Stardust shrugged uncaringly, gazing over to the vacant seat to Sunset's right. "Where's clown me?"

It was Sunset, of course, who answered. "Jack said he'll catch up, he just needed to speak with Principal Celestia regarding a matter. He was awfully vague about it." Now that caught Stardust's attention, both eyebrows raised to the teenage girl's shrug. "I wouldn't know anymore about it than anyone else would. I was assuming you'd know more, actually."

"Fuck if I know." Stardust mirrored the gesture. "Jack's been acting like a shifty son of a bitch all last week to now... Speaking of whom..."

Before Sunset could inquire to Stardust's sudden mutter, the pony-turned-teen found two new arms wrapping around above her chest and beneath her chin, feeling something lean onto the top of her head. Recognizing the arms, Sunset's surprise turned to fond humour at the affectionate greeting. "You took your sweet time."

"Apologies love." Jack's voice commented in good humour, cuddling his girlfriend's head for a long moment before planting a soft kiss into her hair. Sunset tried her best not to look too flustered by the romantic gestures, especially from the amused sly gazes of their friends watching. "But don't worry, I was thinking of you the whole time." Sunset then felt a pang of disappointment once the comforting warmth disappeared once Jack's form took a seat beside her, looking over to the open boxes with glee. "For me? You shouldn't have!"

Stardust scoffed at his other self's behaviour, idly watching the shorter man pull as many chocolates over to himself without permission. But Twilight quirked a humoured brow, having spotted her own boyfriend's attempt of sneaking chocolates into his pockets as discreetly as humanly possible. Now it wasn't just Pinkie scoffing down on delicious treats across the table.

"And just what _have_ you been up to?" The golden teenager asked expectantly towards his other pale version. "I thought you were done with that shit yesterday." The group shared puzzled glances at that? It wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility that Jack would've shared with Stardust what he's been up to all week.

Jack shrugged casually, unwrapping a milky treat. "Oh you know... In fact I get the feeling you'll find out any minute now."

"...What have you done now?" Stardust asked before Sunset could, sounding just as exasperated as Sunset looked. Jack's creeping-on smile did little to discourage these concerns.

And as if on cue, the speakers attached to the walls emitted the voice of Vice Principal Luna. _"Attention. Would all students please attend the main hall for a very special announcement... Also, would the person responsible for breaking into the Principal's office, hacking her personal laptop and changing her username to..."_ It sounded as though Luna was reading off said device. _"'PrincipalMolestia80085' please report to the Principal's office after the announcement. Thank you."_

All eyes on the table turned to Jack, the man badly hiding a wide grin by covering it with the wrapper. "What?"

"Eight zero zero eight..." It only took a moment for Stardust's eyes to widen and start laughing in good nature alongside his mischievous counterpart, while all the girls either groaned or shared with one another exasperated but fond looks.

Pinkie? She just laughed with the two boys because Pinkie.

* * *

"Stardust, you gave me the wrong beaker."

"What's that?"

"You gave me the wrong beaker."

"Aw I'm sorry Flash... I give a fuck."

Jack chuckled beneath his breath. Sunset never said anything against his other self bashing the blue-haired guitar enthusiast, currently adorning a lab coat like the rest of them. Science class was in session, and today they were demonstrating the ideal physical representation of chemicals in the mind regarding infatuation to another human being.

Or at least, Flash was attempting as such. Groups of three resided at each equipped table. Poor bastard was paired up beside both Stardust and Jack, to the former's bitter resignation and Jack's humoured snark. Stardust could care less about the experiment to participate, whereas Jack was too preoccupied making an utter fool of himself whenever Sunset shot a glance in their general direction, waving with a loving grin the female teen's way.

Stardust's dry retort prompted Flash's sigh, resuming to read the instructions presented to him. "Next we add the..." But both older and younger versions of the same individual tuned the hapless kid, both lost in their own little activities.

From Sunset's table, Rainbow worked with her friend with a concentrated frown, tongue poking out while examining the liquid-filled beaker in safety goggles. "All we gotta do is mix them up now, right Twilight?"

"Hm? Yeah of course..." Said third team member was a little preoccupied with something else, a concerned furrowed brow focused entirely on the golden teen barely acknowledging her thoughtful gaze. Stardust himself was looking at nowhere in particular, chin rested on interlocked hands and mirroring almost a same posture as his girlfriend regarding the side of his head. Sunset observed that before shaking her head, opting to correct her distracted intelligent friend.

"Actually, we apply this here. And then..." Followed with providing more thoroughly instructions to the gratified Rainbow, the star athlete gave Sunset a thumbs up and carried on, and the bacon-haired girl sighed in relief.

 _Last thing we need is another repeat of that little incident..._ Before the teen's new attention was on Twilight again, wishing she wouldn't worry so much. Although who could blame her? The whole class and likely the entirety of CHS was in buzzing chatter regarding the Principal's announcement just earlier.

A Valentine's Dance Party, the following evening.

Sunset sighed, deciding it was far enough for her friend to wallow in self-distraught. "Twilight."

"Huh?" The startled teen jumped and whirled around from the hand on her shoulder and address, quickly composing herself with a hesitant expression. "Oh. Sorry, my mind's over all the place. Where were we?"

"In more ways than one..." Rainbow muttered, to Sunset's incentive of eye roll.

"Are you okay?" The pony-turned-human felt compelled to inquire, trusting Rainbow to at least handle the experiment for the moment for Sunset to focus on reassuring her friend.

"Of course! Everything's fine, why do you ask?"

"..."

"...No." Twilight relented through a weary sigh, never managing to fool Sunset. "I'm a little worried... Okay, a lot more worried." The glasses-wearing teen added from her friend's look, glancing back to the oblivious golden boy. "Stardust has been showing no signs of celebrating our relationship at all today! Even following the announcement earlier he's shown no enthusiasm. I know public events aren't a preferred activity for him, but I hoped at least he'd show some emotion to any idea of spending a fun time together... Just a little..."

"I'm sure it's as Fluttershy said earlier. He could be acting all aloof and saving something special later." Sunset suggested with a wry smile. "You know Stardust, he doesn't like to express open affection all too often. You might be worrying for no reason at all, Twilight."

"But what if he _isn't_ planning anything?" Twilight then persisted after a second, looking back and forth with growing apprehension from her boyfriend to her best friend. "What if Stardust has no desire to spend time together at all? What if he doesn't want to put up with me? What if he's grown bored of me-?"

"Twilight." Sunset was quick to cut the panicking teen off before her voice could raise any further, placing both hands on her shoulder for complete attention. Her grin was firm and warm, and her voice carried meaningful weight to it. "We both know none of those things are true in the slightest. Stardust would go to Tartarus and back for you. Remember his actions at the Friendship Games?" Twilight's mouth opened, then promptly shut. "There you go. And besides, we both know how much a sneak rogue Stardust can be when he wants."

"...Still..." Twilight began after a moment's hesitation, casting another faint look of doubt her preoccupied boyfriend's way. "A little acknowledgement would be nice. Even when he's being all secretive, Stardust usually finds time to tease me about whatever he's up to..."

Sunset took a second to ponder. "Maybe he's just being more discreet about it?"

Their conversation was interjected, then, by Rainbow Dash's snorted. "Discreet? Stardust? Man couldn't be discreet to save his life!" But before Sunset or Twilight could defend the distracted male teen, someone else called out.

"Sunset!"

And their attention was promptly drawn to Jack's position on the formerly empty science room's wheelchair, often used for practical assessments. The short teen mustered up the wheeziest voice he could present while being in Sunset's earshot.

"Will you love me when I'm old and sick...?"

Sunset covered her mouth, shaking her head in bemused exasperation whilst hiding the wide smile at her own boyfriend's antics. Rainbow snickered and even Twilight had to smile a little, but the tired classroom teacher was incited to call out. "Jack, kindly remove yourself from the chair and get back to work."

"Don't ruin it for us because you're not getting some this Valentine's, teach." Jack responded casually, joining his table again and leaning with elbows on the table. "Right, where were we?"

"We were-"

"Wait, I don't care." Jack ignored Flash's scowl, then idly regarded his other self. "At least I'm not thinking of _birds."_

"No, you're thinking of just the one 'bird' you've been constantly making a fool of yourself over all day." Stardust snapped in retaliation, heatedly directing the conversation elsewhere before the blue-haired teen could ponder about Jack's remark. "What's with you anyway? You've been acting all giddy recently, but today it's accelerated to overboard. Do I really have no concept of dignity when I'm older."

"I am a twenty-three year old man in a sixteen year old body. I am entitled to take enjoyment out of this new lease of life." Jack shrugged with a smirk. "What are you now, nineteen? Twenty?"

Stardust groaned. "I don't even know or care anymore..." But Jack pressed on afterwards.

"And you're one to comment about behaviour. I haven't been giving Twilight the cold shoulder all day. I know you wanna be discreet about your surprise-"

 _"Keep your fucking voice down!"_ Stardust hissed through gritted teeth, though Jack pointedly ignored him.

"- But you could at least act like you give a fuck." Flash, meanwhile, knew from experience very wisely not to intervene. A confrontation between these two alternate versions of each other was best left to themselves, despite his own curiosity behind their heated discussion. "I think you're sending Twilight the wrong signals here."

The accused teenager glared, larger hazel eyes meeting the unyielding stare of his younger yet mentally older counterpart... And finally sighed, looking away. "I have to be careful with what I say, Jack... I want this to be the best Valentine's gift I can offer her."

"Say that again four years later or so when you propose to her." Jack remarked with a wry smile. "Though that might never happen if you continue acting like this all day." Flash mentally agreed, but kept from commenting. Those playful features softened to deep concern. "She's been staring at you all class in worry, Stardust... And you know what happens when Twilight acts all apprehensive about shit."

Another sigh. "I know..." Stardust then looked back with a wry smirk. "Think you can calm down yourself with the giddy behaviour, meanwhile?"

That grin returned. "No promises."

Figures. Both Stardust and Flash sighed, both in rare agreement not often seen until events at Camp Everfree. This time, Flash remarked with his own light smile, feeling the tenion lighten enough to even comment. "I'm still wondering what made you laugh so much at History class this morning."

"'Cause it was funny!"

"It was Sunset paraphrasing the idea of evolution." Stardust deadpanned.

"Exactly!" Jack motioned with a sly glance his girlfriend's way. "Listening to a magic unicorn pony recite Darwin's theory of evolution? Was pretty funny."

"It wasn't that funny Jack..." But Stardust was smirking regardless, and Flash was badly attempting to conceal a wry smile.

* * *

"Wow." A voice spoke with playful awe from behind her. "A map painting if ever there was one."

Sunset smirked, having been waiting for her date to show up since he called her out here, right in the center of the park. Folding her arms, the teen pocketed her phone after texting with another reassurance to Twilight that everything will be fine, Sunset turned to greet her lucky boyfriend.

Jack, meanwhile, was making a photo gesture with his fingers, focused on Sunset and the literal sunset beside her, grinning widely and nodding in affirmation. "Yeah, I'd hang that on my wall."

Sunset huffed, rolling her eyes despite the pleased smile. "You better have a good reason for asking me to come here Jack." She stated in mock-annoyance. "Rarity wasn't too happy from me leaving before she could choose an ideal outfit for me with the dance starting soon."

"Then she'll be mighty disappointed when she learns you won't be attending the dance at all tonight." Oh? Sunset's interest was new peaked, the man her height approaching forward with open arms and a wide grin. "In fact, we'll both be too preoccupied with our own special event, together."

Her interest only risen much further, the teen raised an inquisitive brow, internally growing warm and rather eager for whatever Jack had in store. The man had yet to ever disappoint her. "Oh? And what, pray tell, will we be doing this following evening that'll keep us from a school dance?"

"Something a million times more better than whatever Celestia has cooked up. Because this date was made with love." Sunset tilted her head with a fond smirk, rather enthused by the eager impatience Jack was clearly displaying, the man gently turning her around... Followed with blocking her sight and said teasingly, "Let's go."

"Covering my eyes and guiding me to a secluded spot? My you know how to treat a girl, Jack." Sunset commented in good humour, playing along with the slow steps Jack was guiding the pair towards. "Will I finally learn now what precisely you've been up to all last week, and what's caused you to jump around and behave like the male equivalent to Pinkie Pie today?"

"You might." Was Jack's light answer, continuing to guide his eager girlfriend up a rather steep hill with care. "Watch your step... And why should I need a reason to act like I have the best life ever? It's Valentine's Day, and look who I'm dating!"

Sunset sincerely hoped Jack's palms couldn't feel the warmth radiating off her cheeks. She had to ask jokingly, "Will you ever run out of positive things to say about me?"

"If I do, then that just means I'm no longer deserving of you."

"Ha!" The pony-turned-teen had to giggle. "Like you don't often remark how I've always been deserving of much better than little old you every week, Jack. Are my objections to those absurd claims finally getting through to you."

"Never." Jack teasingly replied, Sunset now feeling his guidance to a stop. The short man then added. "I just hope this surprise will be more than enough to call this a brilliant Valentine's Day for you."

Knowing him well enough to detect the under-layer of concern beneath his joking tone, Sunset smirked with sincere reassurance. "I'm sure it'll be wonderful, Jack."

"Then you can tell me for yourself, love."

And with his hands removed, Sunset opened her eyes... And promptly gasped in surprised delight. Honestly, considering the location, there was the suspicion this would be the kind of date. But seeing the reality made things ten times more wonderful for the flattered teenager. A set picnic presented before her, blanket, basket and plates of food and drink already neatly placed and inviting the two happy couple. The set was currently situated atop a tall round hill with the setting sun right before their line of sight, resting over the distant mountains.

"A pleasant picnic made by yours truly." A pale arm wrapped around her shoulders, Jack admiring the view of a different sunset, delightfully taking in her gaping awe. "Quality time under the sunset with a woman ten times more breathtaking than her namesake. The verdict, my dear Sunset?"

"...Well, you were right about one thing."

"Hmm?"

Now Jack was taken by pleasant surprise, straight from the warm peck to his left cheek while Sunset took the man's hand, intertwining it with hers. "It's a far better idea to spend our Valentine's Day together than some silly dance. This is so sweet of you..."

Jack was now starting to match her flushed grin, that playful persona of the day melting to show the relief, hesitation and bliss from Sunset's sincere and affectionate reaction. "Glad- Glad to hear it. The food's all vegetarian, so you won't have to worry there..."

 _So considerate._ With an adoring smile, Sunset finally decided it was her turn to show appreciation towards her special somebody, pulling out the small box from her pocket and presenting it for his curious gaze. "Happy Hearts and Hooves's Day to you too, Jack."

Slowly, the vulnerable physical teenager accepted the box and curiously opened the handheld object, eyes widening in sheer shock and smile growing into sweet bliss.

"I love you."

Sunset couldn't stop herself from blushing brightly at the awed response to her gift, composing enough to smirk jokingly. "You did say you wanted your own pocket watch, so here you are." Then added with teasing while Jack delicately handled the golden object. "Though considering your little prank to Principal Celestia earlier, I'm not so sure you deserve it."

Pocketing the object, Jack merely sent a gratified grin and motioned towards the picnic. "Then allow me to earn your amazing gift now by treating you to these delicious cucumber sandwiches." And courteously helped an amused but gleeful Sunset to sit down, joining beside her on the neat blanket. Yet before dinner could commence, Jack quickly looked through his jean pockets next and presented a letter after finding it. "Oh yeah, this is my main gift to you this Valentine's... Though I'm sure you'll like the picnic much more."

And took a bite from his first sandwich as Sunset was given the white folded letter, mentally counting down.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

A quiet but intensely shocked gasp. "This is...!"

"The signed papers by me to that fancy apartment you've been wanting for ages now? The one with the open balcony, personal library and indoor swimming pool? That you've been constantly telling me not to buy for you for no reason?" Jack idly shrugged, unable to hide the mirth in his eyes and smile. "Might be."

"I- You didn't- You couldn't have- Not without-!" Sunset snapped her head up, staring openly agape at her ludicrous boyfriend as the implications finally settled in. _"That's_ what you've been up to all week! You bought the apartment behind my back because you know I hate it when you but expensive things for me! But this, Jack... This is insane!"

"Call it what you will, all I know is, in the end, you'll be happy with a much more healthy apartment to live in." The sly boy quirked a leaning grin his flabbergasted pony-woman's way. "And after you're done berating me for spending all my hard-earned money for someone who is _absolutely_ worth it, maybe you can return this favour with a long, passionate intense make-out session that'll make every other teenage couple in the world jealous?"

It was intended as a joke despite the faint eagerness behind the statement, but Jack certainly wasn't anticipating, after five seconds making his remark, to have both arms pinned to the ground, his head pushed back onto the carpet with a smirking Sunset Shimmer leaning over him with affectionate mischief and intent dancing behind those gorgeous cerulean eyes.

Now it was Sunset's turn to slyly remark, "Be careful what you wish for, Jack..."

And only the sun bore witness to their shameless passion, brightening in full for the equally content lovers.

* * *

"Stardust?"

"Hm, knew you'd follow me up here." The boy turned, facing his apprehensive girlfriend and unable to hide his appreciate gaze over the blue and violet long dress she adorned with perfection. "I see Rarity's touch can somehow make you more beautiful than you already are."

The night was young, the stars above glinted beautifully, giving light to view the bright pinkness on Twilight's flattered cheeks, hesitantly closing the door behind her and slowly giving approach to the golden man. "You're rather dashing yourself." Twilight felt compelled to respond, giving an appreciative smile to Stardust's clean suit and new sporting hair look. This time, she had to smirk. "Hair gel?"

"Flash was... Kind enough to lend me some for the night." Twilight raised a brow. "He offered some." Both brows. "...I promised to stop bashing his hopes with your pony self in exchange for borrowing his gel." The lavender student rolled her eyes, shaking her head with the faintest of smiles. "The point is, I wanted to look like I made an effort tonight for you."

"I'm so touched by this gesture." She couldn't help but reply playfully, internally relieved Stardust was at least energized enough to banter with her as always. Certainly an improvement form his aloof behaviour earlier. Twilight just hoped that wasn't all to it tonight.

But, slowly approaching her date, Twilight found herself hesitating yet again, unsure whether or not to make any move. Today had let her... Cautious, for lack of a better word. Stardust wasn't being his usual self. That was to say, grouchier than usual, and that was when something really bothered him. But still, Twilight would make an attempt, Fluttershy's words from lunch repeating in her mind and rising some more hope in her distraught chest.

"I just hope you're feeling better how you've been behaving all day. I mean, you must have gained enough sleep last night not to act exhausted all evening too, I hope-"

"Twilight." She thoroughly paused from the tone, her gloved hand barely reaching up to brush his own clothed chest. Stardust regarded her with a stern frown, sighing afterwards with clear remorse in his eyes. "...I'm sorry."

Sorry? He couldn't be talking about-? "You didn't mean to-"

"It was my choice to act like I didn't give a damn about today at all, until this point. And because of that, I've been making you worried when that wasn't my intent. My attempt of discretion was... Consequential, and I'm sorry for that." Twilight breathed, relief swelling in her chest, and she unable to spout our her concerns immediately following her boyfriend's confession.

"Thank goodness. For a long while I thought _I_ did something wrong. You did make me worry constantly today, that's true, but it's clear to me now you had good intentions. I guess Fluttershy's words were true after all, and I should've stuck with them." She smiled at Stardust's rapid blinking, adding with shy humour. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Stardust... Though next time it wouldn't hurt to show you at least cared a little, you know..."

That, at least, drew out a smirk. "I'll try."

And Twilight was happy to hear it, nodding with a curious glance around the area they stood upon. "So... Is this what you were planning for our Valentine's Day? Alone together on the rooftop? Not- Not that I'm complaining of course!" Hastily added with reddened cheeks, to Stardust's endearing amusement. And Twilight pouted cutely. "Although you could've referenced earlier you wanted us to spend quality time together while everyone else is enjoying themselves downstairs."

Stardust shrugged, but at Twilight's shudder by the rather chill wind, the golden teen immediately removed his black coat and offered it to the gratified woman, stating next through a hint of mischief. "You wanna know why I didn't give you flowers or chocolate at all today, love?"

"...That question has been plaguing my head all day, I admit." Twilight slowly nodded, curious where her secretive boyfriend was directing this towards.

That smirk only widened, Stardust seeming quite pleased with himself over... Something. What, that he got Twilight presumable nothing for Valentine's thus far? "Because I've got something far better than either of those fleeting things. Something that'll you absolutely love." And walked off to the side. "One sec." And Twilight waited, watching with unbridled curiosity dancing in those beautiful sparkling eyes. Producing something hiding behind an open vent, Stardust only took a few steps forward before the metal cage was presented to Twilight-

"Hoo!"

And Twilight gasped at the beautiful sight before her.

And Stardust smiled at the positive reaction, truly pleased he's done this so for her. "I stole the little guy from our oh-so favourite camper's- Nah I'm just kidding, I purchased him from a store, and I figured you'd love him." Holding the cage between them, allowing for Twilight to lean down with unashamed awe and adoration at the blinking young owl staring right back at her, openly curious.

"Hoo!"

"He's _gorgeous...!"_ Twilight confessed in astonished glee, carefully raising a finger through the bars to rub the bird's underbeak. He didn't seem to mind, rather flattered and leaning into the appealing touch of his new presumed owner. Violet eyes glanced upwards to her pleased boyfriend. "And you got him for _me?_ Stardust... I don't know what to say...!"

"Hmm, well how repaying me with a dance with this Devil under the pale moonlight?" Stardust quipped with a playful smile, prompting Twilight's raised amused brow, taking another gaze at her precious new gift and friend. "Try not to make his name too scientific, love."

"I already have the perfect name in mind." From the very moment she took one look at this beautiful creature staring back at her. "Owlowiscious."

"...You're kidding."

"Hush you." Twilight gazed adoringly at her new friend. "Little Owlowiscious." Before regarding Stardust again with a flattered smirk. "Spike's gonna be happy having a new friend to keep him company when I'm busy spending time with my fantastic boyfriend."

"You sound like you wanna eat the poor thing..." That almost sounded like whining. But after his mutter, Stardust caught on to the rest of Twilight's teasing statement, gently setting the cage and its occupant to the side, for the moment, and offering a playful hand. "May I offer this special Valentine's Dance, my flawless Princess?"

A grin to match the pleased blush, Twilight answered in equal eagerness, "Why certainly, my oh-so thoughtful Warrior." And then, something sudden struck the bookworm. "Wait, I still haven''t given your Valentine's present yet-!"

Thoroughly being cut off by the hand to chin followed with firm warm lips pressing against hers, a gesture of passion which Twilight's mouth immediately responded to, arms wrapped around her boyfriend's neck as if by instinct with his own behind Twilight's waist. After feeling like eternity had passed, Stardust leaned back for a split-second with a joking yet sincere grin. "You're all I need." And Twilight returned the loving smile.

And, in true overbearing cliche style to this universe, two constellations formed in the shape of two very familiar marks watched the display of affection in glittering harmony.

* * *

 **AN: Hopefully, this will help provide a brief idea behind the Sunjack/Twistar relationships ideal for the future sequel of AJBS. Hope you've enjoyed, and will enjoy the next Valentine's one-shot later this week! Until then, my friends!**


End file.
